The Story Dump Extravaganza
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: A Story Dump I made out of necessity to keep my mind on my studies and CURRENTLY WRITTEN stories, just so I don't post dumb things at random anymore and overflow my account with stuff. Will be updated as I gain more ideas. You can vote on what you'd like to see via Review or PM. Please, do not remove or report this.
1. Dump 1

**_AN:So here's the sitch... I got an idea for this story dump to ease my mind off this shit and allow me to focus on my pre-determined stories. More and more chapters with MORE AND MORE SNIPPETS will be added to this as time goes on... And y'all get to vote which stories you wanna see via PM-ing me or reviews. So without further ado, here we are!  
_**

 ** _P.S. this is noted down as RWBY because(Most likely) most of these will be RWBY, but expect miscellaneous stories too._**

* * *

 ** _1\. Story title:Untitled Star WarsxRWBY story  
_**

 ** _Type:RWBYxStar Wars_**

A scream...

A scream of pain. It was all that it took to awaken the young man to his full potential... The scream of his Master, dying before him, gunned down by Clone blasters. A young Padawan now stood alone. The boy exhaled, looking about at the forest he found himself in and recalled how he got sent here. The same moment that a Thermal Detonator exploded in his room, he'd used the Force, unleashed a blast into the floor just as it exploded.

Whatever happened next was a blur. He was sitting idly in a meditative position, in the middle of a forest on an unknown and probably uninhabited planet. He felt much Light in the planet itself... But also an encroaching darkness. One that he felt mostly surrounded him. This forest in itself seemed full of it. Still, meditation allowed him to keep an ease of mind. He checked his belt for his weapons:A Blaster pistol, a Thermal detonator and finally, his own Lightsaber.

As time seemed to pass, he heard rustles in the bushes, the movement of creatures...

And four auras akin to the Force, yet much too different. He stood up on his feet as he heard the growling of creatures moving around him and unclipped the Lightsaber from his belt. It was an intricate design, similar to the long-lost Darksaber. His masters were amazed at his ability to forge such a weapon and the Crystal he took and managed to hold to create it. Igniting the weapon, a curved sword with a flat blade seemed to form, more akin to swords of old. It was tinted silver, unlike the Darksaber which's blade was a black with a white edge.

The creatures that approached the boy seemed intent on killing him. Oh, well... He turned about to face what seemed to be monsters made of shadow and bone, resembling animals from his old home. He watched them circle him, growling. Five of them, including a giant, bear-like creature. Wrapping both his hands around the hilt of the powered weapon, he stared eye-to-eye with the creatures coming from the treeline.

With a swift slice, the boy cut a creature in half as it lunged at him. He watched a second one approach and, utilizing the Force, halted its pounce mid-air, before throwing it hard into the trunk of a tree, sending bark flying and most likely breaking the Shadow Creature's back. He spun the Saber in one hand and watched as the others rushed him. He sliced the third and fourth's heads clean off, before the fifth raised its paws and tried to stab him with the claws.

He rolled to the left, dodging the attack, then sliced across its open belly, before jumping away as it struck the ground to try and kill him. The very stones below his feet shook as the boy jumped backward, landing on his feet. He once more twirled the sword in one hand and taunted the creature. It snarled, then roared and lunged at him with high speed. Drawing his Blaster, the boy quickly shot one of its feet, before leaping over its spiky back, slicing off some of the bone armor and, finally, cutting it in half...

With a swipe behind him, the boy brought up his blade inches away from a young girl's throat. She looked at him, silver eyes wide in terror. The boy paused for a moment, taking in the beauty standing before him. A girl with dark-red, choppy hair that gradually turned brighter as it reached the tips. She had a scarlet cloak fastened onto her black clothing with a pair of cross pins and she wore an even stranger set of clothing underneath it. A black and red skirt, a black corset with red lacing and finally, dark-red thigh-highs and black-red boots. A one-color-scheme set of clothing.

He deactivated the lightsaber and locked it back to his hip, doing the same with the pistol afterward. He watched as from behind the scared girl, three more unveiled. A white-haired one with snow-white clothing and azure eyes, a black-haired, amber-eyed girl with a bow and black clothing and a golden-hair bombshell with lilac eyes and revealing clothing. They all seemed awed at the boy... He placed his palms together in the Jedi greeting and bowed toward them, unsure if he should speak or not.

"Damn, dude..." The blonde said, a grin on her face. In Galactic Basic. Good. "That's a neat sword."

He simply nodded... He wanted to speak, but felt like something held him back... Then the moments of his master's death flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 ** _2\. Story Title:Spartans at Arms-Operation Black Dawn_**

 ** _Type:HaloxRWBY/Mass Effect/Other Crossover_**

They were all around the young woman... She fought and fought against them, but every strike, every bullet fired out of her AR took more out of her than them. An Elite's shield's flashed. Purple blood spattered the orange sand below her and it collapsed with a thud. She heard another step behind her and elbowed him in the head hard, breaking the shields. She spun about and raised her rifle, the fired a long burst into the creature's body. Plasma scorched her armor and skin. She felt the coppery taste of her own blood in her mouth as Plasma rounds tore through her breastplate, charring it and severely damaging her internal organs.

Drawing her pistol, the woman fired at both Elites with both weapons, killing one with three shots from the Pistol and gunning down the other with the AR. She felt an Elite blindside her to the ground as her vision blurred from the wounds. Coiling her leg and kicking upward, she heard the crack of a hardlight shield, then dodged as her blurry vision recorded an energy gauntlet stabbing next to her head. And then blunt force trauma forced her to close her eyes, pained.

She heard an Energy sword hiss as it powered itself up... And three snap-cracks... Tasted something tarry, like blueberry combined with a load of salt... Managing to slowly open her eyes, she gasped as she saw an Elite that was about to kill her, laying on the floor, a hole in its massive head, replacing the left eye. She felt weight on top of her. Looking at herself, she saw a second Elite, blood flowing from a cavernous wound that split its head in two, laying on her, dead. Finally, ahead of her lay the last Elite, Energy Sword fizzling and hissing as the superheated blades turned ground to glass around it. It was flopped backward, limp... Dead.

A UNSC Marksman? But she was the last UNSC soldier on this side of Reach. Unless Jun... No, he was a good few hundred clicks away, with Halsey. Then who... She leaned her head fully back, to see light reflecting off a Sniper's scope. She saw a red laser trailing with interruptions through the dusty air, moving erratically. She gasped as she saw it snap upward and heard another snap and a crack. An Elite gargled blood ahead of her, falling to its knees, then limply flopping into the ground.

The girl soon realized she had to move... Pushing the Elite's corpse off of her and struggling to do so, the girl felt her muscles give out. She gritted her bloody teeth, pushing the damn thing off, then straightened up. She felt a stabbing pain surge throughout her body. Her bones and muscles, broken and healing, felt like they were burning worse than back in training. She swore as she tumbled to the side, then grunted and tried to push herself up using her hands. She dropped back down immediately...

Another sniper shot rang out, this one closer than its predecessors... Two grunts screamed painfully, before they dropped. An Elite roared in pain, kneecapped. The girl had to crawl... She'd have to get to the sniper, wounded as she was. Another shot, this one way closer... To her right. She turned over, drew her pistol and fired at two grunts and a Jackal about to pounce on her. All 3 died. She heard the roar of a Shotgun, then looked up to see it... Tar-black armor, a dark-blue visor. The armor was a standard-issue for Spartan Scouts. RECON helmet, a lot of combat rigging and webbing on his chest. She saw an emblem on the breastplate she couldn't make out, but the colors, red and blue...

"Alice!" The Spartan called out, his voice full of worry... Six's eyes widened, pupils narrowed. Her name... He called her by her name. And that voice. It couldn't be... He knelt beside her, checking her armor and wounds, then looked at her and said "You took a beating. I'll fix you up on the Bird, but for now, you gotta hang on. You copy? Nod once if yes."

She nodded out of reflex. The Spartan gave her a thumbs up, went to retrieve her broken helmet and ran back. He took out a canister of biofoam and utilized it. The self-sealing foam felt cold. She felt the pressure as her wounds began to heal slowly. She looked at the Spartan and struggled, attempting to talk to him. Nothing came out but air. He turned his head to her, then said reassuringly "Calm, Allie. I ain't here to hurt ya." before picking her up in a bridal carry. The girl panted, her breathing erratic.

"Stay with me, girl." The Spartan told her calmly. The girl faded in and out of consciousness. She knew the voice-and the Spartan whom it belonged to-all too well. His ID Tag, his name and by God his face... But ONI told her he'd been killed. Hell, that his entire team died hours before, in New Alexandria. Could they've been misinformed? It wasn't the first time it'd happened.

That'd have to wait... She felt an unbearable pressure and pain in her chest. The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly, allowing her to see a metallic ceiling above her. To her left and right, she saw a dozen chairs and above them, webbing holding equipment overhead. The girl tried breathing deeply, then coughed and groaned, to which she heard his voice again, this time not muffled by the helmet's speakers "Well, you're up..."

She looked over at the cockpit, to see him seated in the command chair, face visible as he'd turned to greet her... That smile. That warm, welcoming smile... The emerald eyes. The slick black hair. There he was... She froze up, feeling her throat become rash. The girl gritted her teeth, then planted her forehead on the grated floor, before looking up again and speaking in a raspy voice "A-Aiden?"

The boy smiled "Yeah. Sorry for the scare... I imagine ONI, before they bugged out, told ya the news of me and Fireteam Sabot goin' 'MIA'. Overexaggeration if you ask me..."he chuckled... and then sighed deeply gazing forward and out of the cockpit "I'm sorry about Noble, Alice... Honestly, I am. I know how it is to lose the whole team, just like you do." and he continued piloting "But alas, we're Spartans..."

"What are you doing?" She asked, seeing as stars appeared outside the ship. The boy nodded, then said "We're bugging out... Finding a ship that's at least still partially intact and slipspacing the hell out of here. Gotta find a way to that Rally Point set up by the Navy's remnants before shit hit the proverbial fan." and he leaned over to a console and tapped a few buttons.

"... Damn... So that's that?" Alice sighed, leaning back and trying to breathe normally.

"Mhm..." Aiden hummed, looking about and trying to keep the Pelican stealthed with as little movement from the Thrusters as possible. In the far distance, the young man could see the massive whale-like bodies of the Covenant vessels as they burned parts of Reach with their full and uncensored Plasma arsenal. With a deep sigh, he saw most of the world's sizzling ocean down below, turning into vapor as loose lasers hit them. With a deep sigh, the boy bit down on the anger and desire he felt to straight-up charge at them with his bird and instead opted to go further into the debris field.

Among it, he could see remnants from the space battle that had finished no less than five hours ago. UNSC Ships, cleaved in half by Plasma fire, peppered with holes from the lasers or just completely destroyed. On the opposite end of the spectrum, the lilac-grey hulls of the Covenant ships were on the far right of the field. Several corvettes and a CCS cruiser, all mostly intact save for the massive holes left by the MAC rounds in their engines and mostly across the bodies. There was also that sliced Covenant Supercarrier, courtesy of Noble Five, God rest his soul.

"Up for a ride on a Covenant ship?" The boy quipped. Alice chuckled, then groaned and say "Sure, why not... Can't be worse than sitting here."

He halted, hearing a comm ping, then heard Morse Code... He swiveled his head about and saw a UNSC ship, almost entirely intact save for half of its engine nacelle being missing. The Morse Code was sent in a strange way... The words made the lyrics of an old Finnish song. _Njet Molotoff._ It was an odd way to send a distress signal, to say the least, but hell if the Spartan could second-guess it... Most likely aboard was an AI that couldn't purge him or herself in the Cole Protocol and was trying to make a memorable, if somewhat funny, finale.

"AI Pinged us... I think it knows we're here." Aiden warned. Alice coughed, then told him calmly "I say we go swipe it... We'll bust the chip and blow ourselves up aboard a Covie ship if they find us."

"Color me impressed..." Aiden murmured as he brought the craft into a docking position with the UNSC ship. Landing quietly into the hangar, the Spartan grabbed his gear, sealed his suit and gave Alice her helmet back, before sealing that as well with Biofoam. He nodded to her, then said "Keep yourself safe until I come back. If any covie comes in here, ring me. You know my frequency."

"Aye..." Alice sighed, pushing herself to a seated position and drawing her handgun. "Go get the AI."

... Been waiting for over an hour. She could swear this was gonna go worse than usual, wasn't it?

* * *

 ** _3\. Story Title:Strike World:Witches meet Reality_**

 ** _Type:World Witches ProjectxReal Life_**

 ** _Late 2017._**

Ah, snowstorms...

The White Death...

Romania's mountainside wasn't so forgiving always. Thank God I lived where I live. The rock wall by my house, which was at the border of the city of Brașov, somewhere deep in the forest, a Husky pet to keep me safe, a hunting rifle, a PC, a fridge in an honest-to-god American kitchen, a bed, a couch, a large TV and a chimney. Nothing more I could ask for where I live. This was considered really high-quality shit, considering I lived in a cabin in the woods.

Thank fuck I got to it before I froze my fucking ass off. I pushed the door open, wiped my feet on the mat, threw off the excess snow on my coat outside, hung said coat and was immediately greeted by the slobbering, warm tongue of Hans on my face. I knelt, chuckled and pet the dog, then said "Good to see you, boyo." in my usually calm voice. Dumping what I had on my shoulder onto the floor(That being wet firewood that needed to dry), I sighed, then sat down on my beanbag chair and looked outside.

A thick layer of snow was already covering the pine trees outside and an even thicker layer, the path. Note to self:Soon as the pain in the ass that the snowstorm is finishes, I must go shovel my goddamn path. Until then, I sat and watched TV. Classic news and such shit, some times even a Cartoon or movie. I'd set everything to English on my TV, since I had plans of moving out to either UK or the US.

News. Boring. Slice of Life Harem anime. Boring. (Season was shit anyways)... I sighed deeply. Guess I could just take a short nap, then make dinner. I took a blanket and placed it over myself and leaned my head back calmly. Two or three hours sleeping's gonna be fine... Ah, sweet sleep. A calm feeling, a calm, calm feeling... I...

OR SO I FUCKING **_THOUGHT!_**

I stood up on my own two feet as a noise came from outside, grabbed my hunting rifle and walked toward the door. Scratching noises sounded off from its other side, so that was enough to get me thinking 'Maybe it's a neighbor coming to ask something at this hour', or 'HMM, MAYBE IT IS BEAR?'. But Hansel growled, glaring daggers at the door and that was enough to make me understand it was a human, most likely. My dog never liked other animals. No matter what, he got scared SHITLESS of them.

I held my rifle, which was loaded with about 3 bullets(Which should be enough to kill any human, since this is 7,92 rounds. A bit big for a hunting weapon) and approached. Gripping the door knob, I twisted and pulled it back and open. I gasped as, in my arms, fell a young woman covered in white snow. Some of said snow fell onto my greeting rug. Little time to worry about that. The girl was fucking freezing!

Pulling her inside and setting her down onto a rug, I shut the door before anymore cold air got inside, then turned to see her... By God, she was beautiful. Long black hair dotted with snowflakes due to the snow outside reached the middle of her back. It was straight, luscious and well-kept. She was young, with a pale complexion(Paler than before, at least) and amber eyes. She held her side as blood seeped through a cut on her left hip. A slash, more like.

I gasped, diving to check her wound, then grabbed my first aid kit and cleaned her wound. She gasped through already ragged breathing.

* * *

 ** _4\. Story Title:The Warp's Veil:Dimensions at War_**

 ** _Type:Warhammer 40k x RWBY x XCOM Story_**

Guh... The Emperor damn warp travel without a ship. Was his stomach still there?

Whatever had happened had caught Lieutenant Phoenix by surprise. The young man had... Argh. They were fighting on Lorn V again, alongside the 412th and a few Felinids of the new 979th Black Cats regiment, as well as the Biel'Tan bunch. The boy coughed violently as an annoying ringing impaired his hearing. He could hear several dozen voices calling out separately at them. Shaking his head, the boy tried to clear his mind as he staggered to a seated position... And his hearing instantly came back.

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! DROP THOSE FUCKING WEAPONS!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, GET THE PSI-OPS UP!"

Those 3 and about 20 other expletives and orders were barked at the Cadian Lieutenant. He groaned in pain, then looked to his right... The Eldar was on her feet, her eyes shimmering with emerald lightning and an unbridled fury. All the while, his NCO, Sergeant Hark, was barely getting on his own two feet. Say what you may about the humans, the Kaskrin were tough fuckers. Finally, the Felinid, Fuzzball, he or she liked being called(Racist rhetoric much?) was already on his/her feet, bearing a catty grin on his/her face. Phoenix sighed, then stood to his feet and readied his Plasma Pistol, aiming it at the enemy.

"Rockets may be a bit of overkill, would you not say so?" He commented, his voice smooth as butter... Eyeing the soldiers around him, he saw they were some kind of paramilitary unit. They had what seemed to be stubbers and other bouts of heavy weapons. Their armor sets also included stuff made from alloys the boy hadn't ever seen before. The men(and the women, apparently?) surrounded them in a semi-circle.

The condescending voice of the Eldar came to him, the voice of a young one "So, you awaken, Mon'keigh."

"Sorry I've been out, Knife-Ears... Emperor knows, getting flung through the Warp like that's a pain in the ass..." The boy muttered, keeping his eyes locked on a man with a long-range stubber. A Sniper rifle, he noted. Most of the enemies looked... Scared? Worried? Emperor only knew, but they still seemed twitchy and ready to open up on them with every bit of their arsenal.

"Central," One of them spoke more calmly into an earpiece. He was a big man, tall, lean and musclebound. Bald and with piercing blue eyes, he stared at them as he continued "What do you want us to do with the intruders?"

"Leftenant, what the hell do we do?" Hark inquired, his voice muffled and slightly distorted by his helmet's speakers. He was holding his Hellgun close. Phoenix blinked, listening in, then said "Give me a moment, Sergeant..."

A voice came over the PA. The man sounded smart and careful, for an officer "Strike One, are the hostiles Aliens?"

"Uhm... Two negative. Two positive." The bald man noted.

"Bloody believe it or not, sir, one of'em's an Elf." Added a second soldier, a female. "The other's a cat guy." She then finished, keeping her eyes down her rifle's sight. The Lieutenant disliked where this went eitherway. They were called hostiles. The Eldar, he understood, but him and his compatriots? They were humans. The man ahead stared at them, gripping his own rifle tightly.

"Are the other two EXALT?" This 'Central' inquired.

"Negative... They look like Starship Troopers, sir." The bald officer noted.

The voice, though confused, said "Very well then, Strike One. Let's try to keep this civil, shall we?" to which the squad ahead turned to each-other, then nodded. Walking ahead of his group, Strike One said "We're here just to talk."

"The weapons you've pointed at us say otherwise." The Eldar responded with snark. Phoenix nodded, then said "Aye, that they do." to which Strike One nodded and showed his men to lower their weapons... The squadron soon held them close, barrels aimed at the floor. The Lieutenant sighed and with heavy heart, showed his men to lower their guns too. He locked his plasma pistol to his hip, then said "If you ask us to give our weapons up, we will shoot our way out."

"Not exactly a smart idea." Strike One returned.

With a dry chuckle, another member of the squad said "They'll be dead before they even managed to take one step outside."

"An Eldar, two Cadians, one of which a Kasrkin and an Felinid." Hark noted, probably grinning behind his mask "This is unfair." before he leaned his Hellgun on his shoulder. Phoenix looked to Strike One, then said "Let us begin politely, then, with introductions... I am Lieutenant Ryan Phoenix. Cadian 320th Infantry. The woman beside me is a Farseer of the Eldar."

"Eltariel." The woman nodded, glaring at all of the members of the squad.

"The man with the Hellgun is Sergeant Novis Hark, my NCO coming from the 412th Cadian. And a Kasrkin." Phoenix then continued.

Hark gave a laugh, then said "Trigger discipline's something you all seem to sorely lack."

"And finally, the Felinid is corporal Karan Ickos. He or... She prefers to be called Fuzzball, for some Throne-forsaken reason." The Lieutenant sighed deeply.

"Hey, y'all!" Karan said cheerfully.

"Is Fuzzball ambiguous about the gender because it's fun?" Strike one inquired. Fuzzball nodded, catty grin withstanding. Half the squad ahead sighed deeply, some annoyed, some worried. Strike One turned toward Phoenix, then said "I'm Field Commander Van Doorn. XCOM Project." to which the Lieutenant returned "Let me guess. Top-secret thing, need-to-know and all that. Only you can reveal your name because of certain rules."

"Uhm..." Van Doorn froze for a moment, then nodded.

"Man, it's like I'm dealing with the Emperor-damned inquisition all over again..." Phoenix sighed. "Just take us to meet this 'central' before we lose our patience."

* * *

 ** _5\. Story Title:Untitled HaloxStar Wars story_**

 ** _Type:HaloxStar Wars:The Clone Wars Crossover story._**

 ** _Premise:UNSC Infinity winds up in the SW:TCW universe, midway into the War._**

* * *

 ** _AN:That's all for the first 'chapter' of this snippet/one-shot set. Tell me what y'all would like to see if anything. Will update this with more if the need arises._**

 ** _Laters!_**


	2. Dump 2

**_NUMBER 1_**

 ** _The Uprising of Earth:A Star Wars Story  
_**

 ** _TYPE:Star Wars and XCOM Crossover_**

* * *

 ** _AN:This is a story idea I got today at the Gym. It involves how a Resistance will grow during the occupation of Earth by the Empire(Specifically, Admiral Thrawn). The story will be split into two parts:The Commander's Video Diary entries and the Combat/Video footage from soldiers or ground and away teams. Think of this story as an X-COM meets Star Wars story._**

* * *

 ** _Video Diary of Jackson Alexander MacArthur_**

 ** _Marine Corps Commissioned Officer, Rank of First Lieutenant_**

 ** _Day 01 to Day 10:The Fall. And new digs._**

 ** _{START RECORDING}_**

You want a story of how it all happened? How we fell?

Many'd tell you it was a quick, sudden strike on one major country that forced our surrender.

Others, that he was a savior. That he brought forth a peace we could understand.

Well, truth be told, it was both and neither...

After the orbital bombardment of Pyongyang's Kim Palace(As many of us had taken to calling it) and the subsequent landing of Imperial Troops within the Peninsula, the Americans felt a need to not engage in combat. Thankfully for us, direct contact was made between them, the Russians, the Chinese and Germans. After some horrid bombings of each place's capital, of course.

10 Capitals ceased to exist that day after their countries' governments threatened Nuclear Proliferation and MAD over his interference in political affairs of Earth. We found out after that that three Star Destroyers' worth of troops, tanks and fighters were enough to subjugate them... An unconditional surrender from government remnants came soon after.

They see him as a savior. Earth has prospered since his arrival. Old ways were destroyed, but symbols of past remained. Armies were dismantled or folded into the Imperial military. Nobody could see through the Imps' lies anymore. Well...

Except for me and my pals.

You see, I was a First Lieutenant in the US Marine Corps, stationed in the Korean Peninsula. I was about 20-21 when the first Turbolaser shots were fired on Rocket Man. I was with about a platoon's worth(20) people on shore leave and I was quite the mountain climber. Taught by my dad in my youth and by the Romanian Mountaineers during my one-month stay at Airbase MK. We wanted to climb atop the Himalayas, so we got passes and traveled to Tibet. Man, the mountains and peaks were beautiful, but by fuck it was cold.

The news came via Radio while we were setting up camp. Several cities ceased to exist within the span of a few hours, including Washington DC. DEFCON 1 had been declared... But the Nukes never got off the ground. We heard the Surrender and stand-down order directly from the now-commander-in-chief of the US military and NATO as a whole. Several of us demanded we go back. That we fight and kill the bastards that burned Washington and our bases, that killed our brothers and sisters in arms.

Skye, my XO, became the voice of reason here. What would 6 Koreans and 14 Yanks without guns and in mountain climbing gear do anything against what's probably a gigantic, Alien invasion force? Die. I may've been highest-ranking, but I was too brash.

So instead of that, we chose the sensible thing... We took refuge in the mountains here. The Imps wouldn't send anyone after us. It was both too cold and too wasteful to send anything in the hilltops and peaks of the Himalayas. Plus, we were 20 guys and girls. The fuck were we gonna do, drop a nuke from China onto the Chimaera?

Oh, right. The guy who arrived is Grand Admiral Thrawn, by the way... Fuck us, right? Our cities occupied by thousands of Imp troops and now we've got mr Space Rommel. Not like life was hard enough already...

Well, to get straight to the point, what we found in the mountains was... Here, I'll let you see for yourself from my Helmet Cam(Yes, I carried it with me)

 ** _[HELMET CAMERA FOOTAGE:LIEUTENANT J. MACARTHUR]_**

 ** _[DATE:5TH OF FEBRUARY 2019. TIME:14:30 HOURS]_**

A dark cavern greeted the 5 scout picket members, among which Jackson himself. The group flicked on their flashlights, lighting up the damp, dark walls. The place was completely dry, empty, save for a few stalagmites and stalagtites. Jack could never for the life of him find out which was which. He sighed, then waved the others in as they scanned the black walls.

"Well... This place is as dead as the last two." Jack noted as he walked further in. "Call the others. Least we can do is rest."

He watched the others walk in as he stepped past stalagtites and stalagmites. The cave was much deeper than he thought, snaking and curving around support beams of made of stone. Something felt off, different about this place. The support beams shouldn't be there... Much less that thick. He lit the furthest back wall and a ping of light hit him right in the eye. A glint, dim...

He walked toward it as the others followed him, then paused as he saw... A door. An electronic door with a working keypad. The door was left open. Wide open... It was a thick, steel-plated armored door that led into a metallic cage elevator. It had been open for a while, as its insides began to rust slightly. One of Jack's team-mates, a Korean boy, Chu Jung-Hoon, a Sergeant in the Korean military, said "I don't like the look of this, Jack."

"Well, I got a good feeling, Chu." Jack smiled back. "Get the others in here. Keep sidearms close."

The Korean nodded, then rushed back to the others, whilst he and histhree other friends soon walked inside. Janice Kyong-Ja then said something in Korean, before switching to English "Yep... This is an elevator..." and she looked over the edge, down the shaft, to see dim red lighting across it... Going very, very deep into the mountain. "And it's going very damn deep, Jack."

"I'm having a Deja-Vu, chief." Said one of the Yanks with a grin. Jonathan Vega was his name. Joe, for short. He was a corporal in Jack's platoon. The boy had black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He also had a short beard and a grin that wouldn't quit. He was the most cheerful of the bunch, that was for sure. Jack looked about, then hummed and said "Yeah, agreed. X-COM, anyone?"

The others in the elevator car chuckled. X-COM was a go-to game at base. They had the entire series, from the first 1990s X-COM to the newest one. Half of him thought this was kind of how it'd go. A small resistance force going up against an Empire the size of fucking everything. As the other 16 joined them soon, with Skye being the first one in. She smirked, then asked "So, a random place to explore with nothing but flashlights and cheap Soviet sidearms. This is fun."

She was right. They'd gotten Tokarevs off a lost Chinese patrol a while ago. They didn't know what these antique guns were doing in the hands of the Chinese military, but this was weirder.

 **[SKIPPING FORWARD... TIME:15:00 HOURS]**

The Elevator had gone down the shaft and the place was... Cavernous, to say the least. Within the spot they entered, there were several items of interest. Computers, inactive, dusty and full of cobwebs, were lit up by the squad's flashlights. Pistols drawn, the 20+ people advanced inside, scattering among the consoles and items inside and calmly examining them. There were seats with wheels on which com engineers probably sat.

"Jesus Christ..." Muttered a Private as he took a seat at a console, placing his pistol off to the side "Look at this place." he then sighed, moving his hands over the keyboard... The thing looked like it was embedded within the console's main command. A Touchscreen keyboard.

"Careful what you touch, Ewan." Jack told him as his light flashed over a rather large lens encased in a pillar on the roof. He paused, then looked at the lens and saw it. Transparent, refractive and with several lights behind it. He looked to his two Engineers and said "Joe, Mark, go find us a generator and power this place Everyone else, look around and be careful. God only knows what we'll stumble upon."

"Sir!" The group called. He'd somehow become commander without even knowing. He lowered his pistol as he heard an 'ALL CLEAR!' from the squad, watching as Joe and Mark went off into the darkness, then vanished down unseen stairs, the fading clamping of boots against mental, the only sign they were still there. He turned toward the others and saw them. Several were on consoles.

He looked around at the cavern they were in. A mix of metal and stone hung above their heads, with wall lamps, dead for probably decades. The power source inside was also probably long-gone or damaged enough that it wouldn't work. Whatever their hopes were, were soon... He paused for a moment as he heard a whir of engines and felt a rumble below his feet. With electrical clicks, lights turned on around the compound...

He saw Joe walk up first, a grin on his face and pistol holstered, followed by Mark. He nodded to Jack, then said "Cold Fusion power plants, boss! And the writing is in Cantonese! This is a PLA underground base, it looks like! We've got a lot of PLA markings here." grin wide. Jack's eyes widened... Then he heard a deaf thrum in the background and saw the Lenses light up. Light fascicles struck down into the center of the room from 12 Pillars... And a holographic image of the Earth resolved from a whirlwind of blue pixels... A ping on the map immediately showed the Tibet and Himalayas... A Chinese woman's voice soon sounded off over the intercom, emotionless.

"Everything's in Chinese. Damn." Jack sighed.

"That's easy to fix." Skye noted, with a grin, as she pulled out her phone. "Remember that little auto-translation program I put into this thing?"

Jack and the others soon grinned. "Get to it and see what you can do, Skye. And update the systems too if you can. I have a feeling this stuff is a few years old at least."

* * *

 ** _NUMBER 2_**

 ** _The Reclaimer's Remnant:The Spartans of Beacon_**

 ** _TYPE:HaloxRWBY Crossover_**

 ** _Premise:Master Chief is brought to Remnant by ancient, unknown powers with Cortana after the Battle of Mantle's Approach. Now younger, both have to find their allies over time and build alliances with the peoples of Remnant, whilst combating a dark foe of old and a new enemy, brought forth from the depths of Requiem._**

* * *

 ** _NUMBER 3_**

 ** _Ghost Fleet:The Retribution Effect_**

 ** _TYPE:Star WarsxMass Effect Crossover_**

 ** _Premise:Adrian(From 'A Galaxy At War'), The Retribution and all of its crew, along 2 other Venator-class Star Destroyers, are brought into the world of Mass Effect, during the events of 1. They join Shepard on her adventure to rid the Galaxy of the Reapers before the threat becomes too serious. (NOTE:Idea may change depending entirely on how the situation develops)_**

* * *

 ** _NUMBER 4_**

 ** _Guns of Tanith:Forged Alliances_**

 ** _TYPE:40k x Mass Effect Story_**

 ** _Premise:A battle on a faraway world in the Sabbat Worlds crusade, a Chaos Daemon with a fit for fun, a Famed Regiment of the Guard, a Colonel-Commissar, an Eldar and a new Crusade. The story follows the famous Tanith First and Only in their Crusade to rid an alternate Milky Way from the foe that many oh so dearly fear:The Reapers. Gaunt and Eldar Farseer Taldeer will join Shepard on her duties, whilst also gathering swathes of his men who were scattered by a Daemon of Tzeentch within this new Galaxy._**

* * *

 ** _NUMBER 5_**

 ** _Liberation:The Chronicles of the Second War of Independence_**

 ** _TYPE:HaloxWolfenstein story_**

 ** _Premise:A lost Spartan joins the Resistance on an alternate reality Earth against the Nazi Empire's forces. Armed with nothing but her trusty weapons, some grenades, her armor, a nuke, energy sword and a very chatty AI, she may well be what brings back the fighting spirit of the Resistance and helps bring down the Nazi Regime in Occupied Europe._**

* * *

 ** _NUMBER 6_**

 ** _War of the Worlds:The Mojave Chronicles._**

 ** _Type:40kxFallout:New Vegas Crossover_**

 ** _Premise:The NCR now faces a new threat, aside from the legion. An army of faceless, unstoppable soldiers and their war machines bears down on the Wastelands of what was once the United States. And it may take a Unified Wasteland to at least survive their onslaught. Will the Courier, alongside her new partner, one of the foes that the Lands face, be able to stop His Most Vaunted? Or will they fall under heel of the Death Korps' Steel Divisions?_**

* * *

"Did you guys hear? They said a patrol of Rangers went missing up North."

A few NCR troopers, clad in their tan desert combat uniforms and with their service rifles by their sides, sat in front of the Long 15's main checkpoint into the Mojave, huddling by the fire of a barrel as night fell upon them. The Long 15 in the distance was a stripe of inky black that lead far, far away to a few poor lights in the sky, coming from one of the settlements located along it. The checkpoint's fenced gate had been locked shut.

"Raiders?" Asked another trooper, looking at the woman that just spoke. "Nah, nevermind. No bandit could take on a whole squad of Rangers."

"Speculations, then?" The woman asked, eating from a sandwich that had brahmin meat in it.

"Fuck if I know." The third trooper answered. One of the Infantrymen stood up, racking the bolt of his M16, then said "I'll look around the gate." to which the others returned a few calls, before turning back to their fire.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _AN: This is it for the latest bout of stories my mind cooked up while I was out and doing business about. As always, PM or tell me via Review which stories you'd like to see. I may start up a poll some time soon for them. To note, they'll probably be started after I clean up my account a bit more._**

 ** _Later!_**

 ** _-Johnnieboy11_**


End file.
